The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of a catalyst carrier, to the carrier, to a hydrocarbon reforming catalyst containing the carrier, and to a process for reforming a hydrocarbon feedstock using the aforementioned catalyst. More particularly, it relates to a method for the preparation of a porous hydrocarbon reforming catalyst substantially free of macropores (diameter above 1000 A.) and containing at least one hydrocarbon catalytic reforming component. Still more particularly, it relates to a catalyst which comprises a predominantly alumina carrier component which is substantially free of macropores, has a particular micropore size distribution, and contains at least one catalytic component selected from the group consisting of the Group VIII noble metal catalytic reforming components, especially platinum, and to a hydrocarbon reforming process using the catalyst.
The dwindling world supply of petroleum and the corollary increasing cost of energy emphasizes the need to conserve this supply. This need translates to the need for more stable and selective catalyst, for example, for use in hydroprocessing petroleum to more suitable fuels, particularly, in the production of motor gasoline by catalytic reforming of the usual petroleum-derived reformable hydrocarbon feedstocks. Desirably, such catalysts should be less costly and be less energy demanding in their use in the hydroprocessing than existing catalysts. An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved catalyst for use in catalytic hydroprocessing, especially in the reforming of reformable hydrocarbon feedstocks.
In the catalytic reforming of petroleum feedstocks the use of a catalyst comprising a noble metal catalytic component dispersed on a porous alumina carrier or support is well known, for example the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,737 (Kluksdahl, H.E.) in which the catalytic component is a rhenium stabilized platinum component dispersed upon an alumina carrier. It is true for this catalyst and other contemporary catalytic reforming catalysts that there is substantial room for improvement in the (1) life (lower fouling rate), (2) selectivity (improved aromatic and C.sub.5 + product production), (3) process energy requirement (lower utility requirement) and (4) catalyst cost. Thus, while the stabilization of noble metal reforming catalysts by rhenium iridium, tin and the like have in their time provided a material advance over simple noble metal reforming catalysts in the reforming art, this disclosure will make evident the need and an opportunity to improve the carrier and hence the catalyst per se in the case of Group VIII noble metal-containing hydrocarbon reforming catalysts.
Typical operating conditions usually employed in a catalytic hydrocarbon reforming process include (1) a reaction temperature in the range 600.degree. to 1100.degree. F., preferably 700.degree.-1050.degree. F.; (2) a pressure in the range from atmospheric to superatmospheric, usually 25 to 1000 psig, preferably 50 to 750 psig; (3) correlation of the temperature and pressure with the liquid hourly space velocity (LHSV), usually in the range 0.1-10, preferably 1-5, to favor any particularly desirable reaction as for example aromatization, isomerization, dehydrogenation or cyclodehydrogenation; and (4) a hydrogen-to-hydrocarbon mol ratio in the range 1 to 10.